lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Standoff
Availability Once you enter Ghor. It's important to note that the Tak Salia is only useful if the quest is done before leaving the Aqueducts. Quest Details Speak to Blocter at the pub, Den of Heroes. Blocter wants you to enter The Tournament of Heroes with him. This quest is made up of three stages, and each one is just a boss battle at the Heroic Ramparts. You will return to Ghor between each round. It's a good idea to save after each round, so in case you die in the next round you don't have to go through the previous round again. Talk to Blocter again to continue. Each fight ends when the boss is defeated. * first: Wild Dragon, Azhdaha union, Weredragon union * second: Ferocious Lion, Torpedo union, Bune union * third: Hero Slayer, Demon union, Demon King Reward * 3,000g * Basic Customization * Tak Salia * one of the prerequisites for opening Louise's Secrets Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "It's about time for the Tournament of Heroes to start up again. It's pretty well-known among the types with fighting spirit. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "There's something about wild, feral men locked in battle, struggling for domination, muscles straining and gleaming with sweat... Ooh, I should get my tickets!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "It's about time for the Tournament of Heroes to start up again. It's pretty well-known among the types with fighting spirit. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I can't believe they didn't send me a personal invitation! You'd think I'd be in high demand, eh? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "The legendary fighting tourney is about to start. Anyone with fighting spirit is invited to participate. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Legendary it may be, it's still dangerous. I forbid you from watching such violence! ...You weren't thinking of participating, were you!?" : Bartender's Daughter: "N-no..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: It's about time for the Tournament of Heroes to start up again. It's pretty well-known among the types with fighting spirit. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Ooh, those sorts of things are not for me." : Gossipy Girl: "But I bet I'd be okay, right?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "The competition to determine the Hero Exemplar is about to start. I wondner how many are gonna be up for the challenge. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Yeah, good luck. Not interested." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "The Tournament of Heroes is starting up again, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I heard some blue yama is looking for a partner to enter this competition." Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "The Tournament of Heroes is about to commence! What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? Your team fights opposing monster teams for the crown. Takes a lot of teamwork." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "It's about time for the Tournament of Heroes to start up again. It's pretty well-known among the types with fighting spirit. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Heroic tournament... I've never heard of it and thus have nothing to say bout it. Next!" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." : Blocter: "Heya, Rush! You lookin' for some action, too? Heyyy, I got it! You're just itching to get in on that tourney, right? "Calling men of honor to the Heroic Ramparts—Welcome to the stage of history." How can that not get your soul burning? Come on, don't try to hide! Plus, this's a historic tournament—you don't hafta worry. Anybody'd kill to be in it! Back then there was this incredibly brutal monster that lived near the Ramparts. Anybody who came close, it'd eat 'em! Eventually the most valiant warriors across the land showed up to face the beast—they weren't gonna let it get away with anything else! And after a fearsome battle, their powers combined were enough to take it down! Ever since, anyone wanting to really prove themselves have held this competition at the Heroic Ramparts. Basically, it's a fight to the death against the monsters that gather around the Ramparts. And whoever beats the strongest baddie gets the title of Hero Exemplar! Whooooooop!!! Just telling that story's got me raring to go! Hell yeah, Rush—we're gonna kick this tourney's ass! We'll show 'em all that real heroes come from Athlum!" :: Rush: "Whoa, hold up..." :: Blocter: "You're not scared are ya? Okay, okay. I'll wait for you—but be ready to kick ass then you come back! : or: :: Rush: ''"Yeah! I'm on it!" :: Blocter: "I know it's not just lip service with you... Awright, let's get to the Heroic Ramparts! An' we're gonna come back to Athlum as Heroes!" When initiating a conversation again: : Blocter: "Rush! You're ready to fight, right? We''ll show 'em the power of Athlum!" :: Rush: "Uhh...like, right now?" :: Blocter: "Don't wimp out in me now... ...But 'sokay, I'll wait for you! Find your nerve and come back, alright?" : or: :: Rush: "You betcha!" :: Blocter: "Awright! This tourney has got our names all over it—and we're gonna bring those names back to Athlum as Heroes Exemplar! C'mon, to the Heroic Ramparts!" At the Heroic Ramparts for the first round... : Tournament Host: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Tournament of Heroes is on! Who will be the band of warriors that makes it through all three tiers to earn the title of Heroes Exemplar? So let's get to the first round! Entering the arena is... Oho, new challengers! Hailing from far-off Athlum, Team Blocter!!! They'll be facing the Wild Dragon! This is a tough challenge for the first round. Is Team Blocter up to it? : Blocter: ''"Looks pretty strong... Should actually be a worthwhile fight! Let's do it!" After winning the first round: : Tournament Host: "The victor is Team Blocter! I can' wait to see how they perform in their next match!" : Blocter: "Haw haw haw! Those guys couldn't hold a candle to us! Alright, let's go back and get ready for the next round." You will be returned to the pub. : Blocter: "Heya, Rush! So, you ready for our next match?" :: Rush: "Uhh, gimme a minute?" :: Blocter: "Oh, alright. Well, lemme know." : or: :: Rush: "I was born ready." :: Blocter: "Awright! To the Ramparts!" At the Ramparts for the second round... : Tournament Host: "Welcome again, ladies and gents, to the stage of history! It's time for our second round to commence! Our next challenger is...the force from up north, Athlum's Team Blocter! They performed well enough in round one, but was it luck or skill? They'll be facing the Ferocious Lion! The battles here are beginning to heat up, folks!" : Blocter: "Looks pretty strong... Should actually be a worthwhile fight! Let's do it!" After winning the second round: : Tournament Host: "And the winner, by a mile, is Team Blocter! Folks, I don't know about you, but I can't wait to watch their next match!" : Blocter: "Haw haw haw! They couldn't hold a candle to us! Alright, let's go back and get ready for the next round." Back at the pub again, ready for the final round. : Blocter: "Heya, Rush! So, you ready for our next match?" :: Rush: "Uhh, gimme a minute?" :: Blocter: "Oh, alright. Well, lemme know." : or: :: Rush: "I was born ready." :: Blocter: "Awright! To the Ramparts!" At the Ramparts for the final round... : Tournament Host: "And finally, we near the end of this tourney of tourneys... Soon we'll learn who will gain glory and honor, and who will go home in disgrace! And now the final challengers enter the arena! And they are... Oho! Defying the odds, blasting past our admittedly low expectations of them, it's the Wrathlums from Athlum, Team Blocter!!! They'll be facing the bane—and end—of many a would-be hero's existence... The Hero Slayer! If they can take it out, Team Blocter will walk away as heroes! But if they can't...they won't be walking away at all!" : Blocter: "Whoa, that's a nasty one... Let's see how it holds up against the burning soul of Athlum! Come on, Rush! Let's show 'em what we got!" After winning the final round... : Tournament Host: "I can't believe my eyes! Team Blocter, the underdogs of the tournament, have proved themselves worthy of the crown! The title of Hero Exemplar will be awarded to these warriors of Athlum! Congratulations!" : Blocter: "Haw haw haw! Those guys couldn't hold a candle to us! We—we won! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!" And back at the pub" : Blocter: "Holy moly, Rush! We did it! The title of Hero Exemplar is ours! Now Athlum's the land of the brave in word as well as deed! Whoo! Wait'll the young master gets a load of this! Ah, oh yeah. Here's your part of the prize money, split even-Steven, don't worry. Awright! For Athlum...for the young master... Let's get going and get this stuff taken care of!" : David: "Goodness, so the day has finally come when the home of the Heroes Exemplar is Athlum. We certainly have come a long way, my town and I. But nothing pleases me more than seeing my friends happy, and I thank you for that, Rush." Quest Log # Blocter asked me to join him in the Tournament of Heroes at the Heroic Ramparts. We breezed through to the second round. # The second round was a joke! Now it's time for the finals, baby! # Me and Blocter totally kicked ass! We brought the title of Hero Exemplar home to Athlum. Pfft, like there was any doubt! Category:Quests